


shut up and drive

by methydologigi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Clowns, Drive N' Drag, Fingering, In-Universe RPF, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Other, Penetrative Sex, Season 12 (RuPaul's Drag Race), Semi-Public Sex, a lot of it, as a treat, for crystal, it's me i'm the clown, just two this time, like they're just fucking in the trailer anyone could walk into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methydologigi/pseuds/methydologigi
Summary: Sometimes a silly little skit holds a little more fact than fiction. And sometimes there's only so much joking around before it's no longer a joke.Inspired by the clowning at the Chicago Drive N' Drag...
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	shut up and drive

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha, yeah
> 
> [oh and the art i drew for it too!](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c0faea4c8a29c12edd97644435071fe4/4e23d81ed407ad60-59/s1280x1920/578ec0d36382bce5414a398c0b1ab7f14bc0905c.jpg)

“ _ Ah! _ ”

The door slammed closed and the commotion outside died down a little, Jaida’s yelling fading off into the distance as she ran away from her own trailer. Gigi could feel Crystal’s hand on her shoulder, giggling uncontrollably.

“That was  _ fun _ ,” she said, her voice lilting at the end like it usually did, as if she was always asking a question. But there was a curious heaviness to it, like something else was trying to claw its way to the surface. Gigi turned and smiled up at her, feeling something coursing through her veins that she hadn’t felt in a while.

“It  _ was, _ wasn’t it? The fans are gonna love that,” she replied, straightening up.

Her brain felt like it was on fire, every synapse firing off, sending tingles down her arms. Crystal’s eyes were bright and clear when they met Gigi’s, visible excitement vibrating under her skin. Her mouth opened as she stepped toward Gigi, and then the trailer door opened up again and a staff member came in and she snapped her mouth shut, stopping in her tracks.

“Anything I can get you queens?” he asked, leaning further inside, oblivious to the tension that suffused the air. Gigi shook her head and looked back at Crystal, who seemed to take a few seconds to actually register his words.

“Oh!” she started, her eyes flicking between Gigi and him. “Oh, no I don’t, thanks.”

The staff member hovered a bit longer, and Gigi thought she heard Jaida say her name from outside, so she walked to the door to look out. She realized that Jaida had retreated into her trailer and looked over her shoulder at Crystal. It seemed like filming was done.

“How about we give Jaida her trailer back?” she said, waving Crystal over. She walked forward on fawn-like legs, closing the distance between them like she needed permission. Gigi’s hand slipped into her own and they exited together, back to where Gigi’s trailer was sitting in the lot. Crystal’s hands were warm in her own, a flame licking her palm.

When they entered Jaida was busy on her phone, but she lifted her head at the sound of the door and smiled at them.

“Real cute idea you guys had, you know the fans aren’t gonna shut up about that, right?” She slapped Gigi on the shoulder lightly and laughed, giving Crystal a goofy smile behind her. There was a flicker of something across Jaida’s face- confusion?- and her eyes trailed lower to where their hands were still intertwined.

“Oh, you guys,” she hummed, stepping around them and patting Crystal’s arm. “You’re  _ real _ cute… just be safe!”

With that she stepped out of the trailer and kicked the door closed with her heel, her peals of laughter fading as she walked off back to her own.

“What… does she mean?” Crystal asked. Gigi turned her attention back to her and saw a look she’d really only seen on her a few times. The deep uncertainty, the questioning, a deer caught in the headlights- was Crystal really so oblivious? Or was she trying to protect herself? Gigi slipped her hand from Crystal’s and approached her, backing her up to the counter with a few steps.

“Do you really not know?” she asked, giving her a curious look. She wanted to give Crystal the chance to back out, in case she was reading into everything wrong, in case she was being too hopeful.

Crystal’s eyes dropped to Gigi’s mouth and lingered a fraction too long, snapping back up in embarrassment- like she was doing something wrong. And oh, was Gigi about to prove her  _ wrong _ .

She leaned in, watching Crystal carefully. Her eyes roaming her face, seeing her eyelids flutter, lifting to meet Gigi’s with a hot and heavy look. The way her mouth parted, a silent sign of permission.

“I think you know what Jaida meant,” Gigi whispered, close enough that her breath fanned across Crystal’s lips. A nearly inaudible sound escaped Crystal’s throat, and she leaned in a little closer until their lips just barely brushed together.

It was like floodgates bursting open.

Gigi pushed her back into the counter, her hands gripping it tightly on either side of Crystal, bracing her in. Crystal’s hands flew up to Gigi’s chest, curling under the fabric of her top and pulling her in, their kiss racing past chaste right into teeth and tongue. Gigi’s knee slipped between Crystal’s thighs and pushed up, making her gasp into Gigi’s mouth.

She quickly discovered that Crystal was vocal when it came to pleasure, and as much as Gigi wanted to hush her in case anyone outside heard, she was damned if she wasn’t going to file away exactly what Crystal sounded like for later- she had no idea when they’d have a chance like this again and she wasn’t going to waste it. If everyone else knew they fucked, well then fine by her. At least she knew Jaida would  _ probably _ keep it a secret.

She sunk her teeth into Crystal’s lip and tugged, and Crystal let out a ragged groan that Gigi felt run straight through her down to her gut. She pulled away to stare at Crystal, who looked back with a dazed and half-lidded gaze, her dress falling down one of her shoulders. Gigi’s eyes flicked down to her now-exposed chest, over her tattoo and then lower to her piercing, and felt her mouth water.

“Gigi…” Crystal breathed. Gigi’s hand lifted to her shoulder, running her palm flat down her chest, brushing a thumb over her nipple. Crystal inhaled sharply and arched her back, her eyes squeezing shut.

“I’ve always wanted to touch this, you have no idea.” Gigi kept her thumb there, rubbing over Crystal’s nipple in slow circles, before she gently pinched the piercing between her fingers. Crystal’s head lolled back, her chest pushing into the touch. Gigi raised her other hand to lace her fingers into Crystal’s wig and bring their mouths back together, her tongue sliding along the seam of Crystal’s lips until she opened them for her again.

Her touch became a little rougher, tugging on the piercing and pinching harder until Crystal was panting, licking into her mouth with a desperate fervour. Gigi’s hand trailed lower until she could slip it between Crystal’s thighs just above her own knee, feeling Crystal through her tights. Crystal’s hands shot back to brace herself on the counter, and Gigi pulled away to watch her reaction.

Her fingers stroked along the length of Crystal’s tucked cock, feeling the heat of her through the fabric. Crystal’s hips jumped under her hand, and a low, needy whine started to build from her chest up into her throat.

Gigi let go of Crystal’s hair to slide her thumbs into the waistband of Crystal’s tights, easing them down her thighs. Crystal was wearing a pair of tucking panties, ones Gigi had sent her from a PR package she’d gotten a while ago. She had seen the cheetah print pair amongst the others and knew she had to send them to her right away. Having Crystal in front her now,  _ wearing them _ , it sent a sharp curl of heat through her.

Her eyes snapped up to Crystal’s face, and Crystal was staring down at Gigi’s hands on her thighs, mouth open and breathing heavy. When she noticed Gigi hadn’t moved for a while she looked up too, and seemed to focus a little when she saw she was being watched. A grin spread across her face.

“Like what you see?” she asked. “I think of you  _ every _ time I wear these.”

Gigi felt her words hit her like a truck. The implications were not lost on her. She groaned and reached down to grip Crystal through the panties, feeling how hard Crystal already was, until she couldn’t stand it anymore and pulled the panties halfway down her thighs to free her.

“Oh  _ God _ …” Crystal gasped, her thighs spreading a little wider- as wide as her tights would allow her- and her hips bucked against Gigi’s thigh. “God, I need…”

Gigi’s hand wrapped around her cock and she keened, her hips immediately rolling up into Gigi’s fist. Her mouth formed a little  _ oh _ , her breath coming in short bursts.

“What do you need?” Gigi asked, tilting her head, a devilish curl to her lips. Crystal met her eyes and Gigi was shocked to see just how far gone she was already, past responding to teasing. Precome leaked over Gigi’s fingers and she felt her own tuck straining at the sight.

“I want you… inside me, Gigi.  _ Please _ .”

Gigi was a good person. Gigi was also a prepared person. And she would be lying if she told herself hadn’t been hopeful for this reunion, so she had maybe been anticipating something between her and Crystal.

So she had lube in her bag in her trailer for the shows. Just in case.

She stepped away from Crystal for a moment to retrieve it, and when she turned around Crystal hadn’t moved- still braced against the counter, thighs spread, chest heaving. She had to stop for a second to take her all in. Crystal shied a little at the attention, her chest flushing.

“You’re so hot,” Gigi breathed, coming back to her. Crystal pressed her lips together tightly and laughed, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth, her eyes falling away from Gigi. Like she didn’t know it, like she somehow had no clue and it was the first she’d ever been told. So Gigi said it again.

“You’re so hot I never want to stop touching you.” She ducked her head and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Crystal’s shoulder, then dragged her tongue up her neck to her jaw, sucking just under her ear. Crystal moaned and tipped her head to the side, giving her more to work with. Gigi set the lube down and kept kissing down her neck and chest, stopping to pull her piercing into her mouth and suck. She pressed the flat of her tongue against her nipple and then flicked it, and Crystal let out a broken sound.

“You can touch me wherever-  _ whenever _ \- you want,” Crystal whined. Gigi grinned up at her from where she was bent over her chest, and Crystal stared back, suddenly wide-eyed.

“That’s a dangerous thing to promise, Crystal Elizabeth Methyd,” she replied, straightening up to grab the lube again. She clicked the cap open and Crystal zoned in on it, inhaling. Her pupils were so blown out she looked drugged, and Gigi took that as high praise. She soaked her fingers in lube and then rubbed it between her thumb, index and middle fingers, warming it.

She then kissed Crystal one more time, deeply, before whispering in her ear for her to turn around. Crystal shivered and obeyed, leaning over the counter a little and sticking her ass out. The immediate obedience was a little overwhelming, and Gigi sucked her lip into her mouth.

“Wow,” she mumbled, running her dry hand down Crystal’s back. She lifted up the bottom of her dress and almost choked on her own tongue at the sight of Crystal bared before her. Her other hand trailed down Crystal’s ass, and she rubbed her middle finger over her hole. Crystal sucked air in sharply, hissing, and pushed her hips back against Gigi’s finger. She wanted more, and Gigi was prepared to give her everything.

Slowly, carefully, she pushed her index into her, and Crystal nearly collapsed against the counter. Her shoulders pulled back and her head dropped, a rough cry tearing out of her. Gigi bit the inside of her cheek and kept going until she hit the knuckle, her finger sunk completely inside her. Crystal looked over her shoulder, trying to see where Gigi’s hand was, her expression open and eyes unfocused.

So Gigi started to move. She slid her finger in and out and Crystal tossed her head back, letting out a whimper every time Gigi’s finger sunk back into her. Her hips began to move back against it, following the rhythm, moving in time with Gigi’s thrusts.

“Please,  _ more _ ,” she begged, pushing back until Gigi was even deeper inside her. Gigi slid her middle finger in alongside the first, and Crystal hissed out a  _ yes _ as her hips picked up the pace. Soon Gigi was trying to keep up, scissoring her fingers as Crystal practically fucked herself on them. She desperately wanted to free herself from her tuck and just get inside Crystal already, and cursed the fact that she was wearing a full one-piece outfit.

By the time she had moved up to a third finger Crystal was a mess, making no effort to be quiet as her hips canted back, and Gigi drove her fingers in as deep as she could. Eventually Crystal reached back to grip her wrist and gasp out, “ _ Stop _ , I’m so close…”

Gigi pulled her fingers free and unzipped herself as fast as she could, peeling the latex down her body until she could free her cock, groaning in relief. Crystal turned around with the lube in hand, pouring some into her palm and surging forward to kiss Gigi again, her hand wrapping around her and stroking her slowly. It was feverish- Crystal’s teeth nipping at her lips, Gigi’s hips jumping into her hand, finally getting the touch she had needed so badly. She cursed into Crystal’s mouth and Crystal’s hand stuttered on her cock, her whimper slipping into Gigi’s mouth.

“I need to fuck you,  _ now _ ,” Gigi said, breathlessly. She pushed Crystal back up against the counter and lifted one of her thighs, the head of her cock rubbing against Crystal’s hole. Crystal let out a high sound and bore down, rubbing against the head, and Gigi couldn’t hold back any longer. She pushed in, lifting Crystal up a little with the force of it, and pressed her face into her neck.

“Fuck,” she groaned. “ _ Fuck _ , Crystal…”

Crystal sighed into her ear, sweet and pleasant, like this had been all she’d ever been waiting for. She rolled her hips down until Gigi bottomed out, and then kept moving them, feeling Gigi deep inside her. Gigi started to move her hips too, pulling out just enough that she wasn’t completely separated from Crystal, and then slid all the way back into her with one smooth motion. Crystal’s arms wrapped around her shoulders to pull her in as close as she could, punctuating every thrust with a moan that Gigi echoed back.

She dug her fingers into Crystal’s thigh and kept fucking her, pushing her up the counter and bouncing her on her cock, cursing and groaning at the feeling of Crystal tightening around her. Crystal had already been so close before, and the way her hips were moving now made it seem like she was about ready to come.

Her breathing got faster, and Gigi reached in between them to wrap her fingers around her cock, stroking her in time with her thrusts, until Crystal tossed her head back and came with a cry of Gigi’s name. Gigi rode her through it, seeing stars from how tight Crystal was around her now, and then Crystal had her hands in her hair and was pulling her into another kiss, moaning unabashedly into her mouth.

“Keep going,  _ please _ don’t stop…” she whined against her lips, grinding down. “Come inside me, please… I want to feel it.”

Gigi felt her head start to swim, and her hips jolted up in surprise. Crystal was going to make her lose her fucking mind. Her hips snapped up a little harder, and Crystal’s sounds only got louder, urging her to finish, pushing her to the end. Crystal gasped when it hit, her tongue still in Gigi’s mouth.

“Yes,” she groaned, digging her fingers into Gigi’s back, her nails dragging across her skin. “ _Oh_ _yes…_ ”

When Gigi finally came back down from her orgasm Crystal was still kissing her, tongue running over her teeth, the slick feeling sending wave after wave of pleasure through her. She stayed inside Crystal a little longer, revelling in the feeling, until finally she pulled out. Come dripped down Crystal’s thighs and she gasped and fell back, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

“Oh wow,” she muttered, slipping her hand between her legs. “Oh…” Gigi dropped her gaze to Crystal’s hand, watching as it went even further back, her wrist starting to move rhythmically. Her cheeks flushed hot when she realized Crystal was fingering herself.

“ _ Jesus Christ _ ,” she hissed, watching her. Crystal looked up at her through her lashes, her lipstick smeared mouth curling up into a hazy smile. She let out a little whimper and her eyes rolled back, sucking her lip back into her mouth. Gigi couldn’t move, frozen, her post-orgasm brain too fuzzy to function.

“Gigi…” Crystal whimpered, the flick of her wrist speeding up. Gigi’s brain suddenly jumpstarted, pulling Crystal over to the bench to lay her down on it, spreading her knees so she could see Crystal touch herself properly. Crystal’s back arched off the cushions, and the stream of sounds coming from her was downright obscene.

Her wrist stopped but Gigi could still see her fingers moving, massaging deep inside herself, and with a final cry she came again. Her hand gripped the bench, white-knuckled, and her thighs shook violently. Gigi stroked them, staring, awestruck at the sight of her.

“I think you’ve ruined me, Crystal,” she breathed. Crystal blinked up at her, mouth open just slightly, letting out shuddering breaths. Gigi laughed and crawled forward to kiss her again, and Crystal chased her lips when she pulled away.

“Even porn can’t live up to you now,” Gigi said. Crystal’s mouth split into a gigantic grin, and she moved to sit up but couldn’t quite make it.

“Sorry,” she breathed. “Guess I got a bit carried away.” Gigi shook her head, running one hand along the curve of Crystal’s thigh. She shivered at the touch.

“I think you should get carried away more often. You really put on a show, don’t you?” Crystal’s grin turned sheepish, finally managing to get herself upright.

“I guess I’m a born performer,” she replied, leaning in close. She rested her chin on her hand, eyes twinkling. Gigi wanted to fuck her again. She wanted to fuck her all night. But there was always the chance once they got back to the hotel room...

“Yeah, too bad you can’t put on a show like that for the fans. Though, it’d be one hell of a performance.” Crystal let out a laugh, shaking her head. Then she reached out to run her hand along Gigi’s naked form, resting her hand on her cock. It twitched under her touch, and her eyes flicked down to look, her tongue darting out over her lip. Gigi’s mouth went dry.

“No… I think I’d rather just do it for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm planning this to be part of a threeshot, but this is the first one i finished so here!


End file.
